


Sorpresa

by Scarlet_D



Category: Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_D/pseuds/Scarlet_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hasgard trata de definir en qué momento influyó más de lo previsto en Regulus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorpresa

"Ven, tengo algo que decirte".

Sonrió intrigado, se cruzó de brazos y se agachó para quedar a su altura y escuchar el secreto prometido.

Un segundo después, su mente encarrilada batallaba por entender el rumbo que había guiado a su desbaratado presente.

Era su culpa, obviamente, pero no pudo ubicar el momento exacto en que debió haber notado el inicio de la alteración...

Podría remontarse a la vez que le curó una rodilla raspada y Regulus se entristeció de más durante el proceso, agachando la mirada y abstrayéndose en recuerdos que Hasgard podía fácilmente adivinar. Construcciones imaginarias acerca de la persona que, en otra versión de su vida, estaría atendiendo la herida con cariño paternal. Al final, Regulus había pisado tentativamente y le había agradecido con una sonrisa de dimensión hasta entonces desconocida. El gesto alegre entre la nube de melancolía le empujó fuertemente el pecho y lo dejó rascándose la nuca.

Quizás había comenzado después, durante los entrenamientos en que el chico había llegado a ver el lado más duro de él. Aunque, debía admitir, no le era tan fácil mantenerse estricto y aún menos frente a Regulus, su eterna curiosidad y su impresionante manera de asimilar las cosas. No sólo el aprendizaje, sino todo, incluyéndolo a él. No pasó mucho tiempo desde que Regulus llegó al Santuario y Hasgard sintió que no le quedaba ni una reacción que aquél no pudiera predecir. No era realmente malo, aunque lo frustró un poco al principio, pero la sensación de orgullo heredado al verlo crecer se convirtió adictiva. Establecieron una rutina de entrenamientos y visitas que en definitiva no había sido planeada con cautela, pensaba ahora, al notar las consecuencias.

Pero el momento justo tendría que haber sido cuando lo halló deambulando en el barranco del cementerio, empujando la arena al caminar sin ganas y lanzando la mirada al horizonte cada dos pasos, antes de asomarse al vacío como si buscara jugar con el vértigo, y retirarse para rondar otro tramo más.

Hasgard no tuvo que preguntar qué hacía ahí, o por qué  _lo_  buscaba en un sitio donde sabía que no lo encontraría.

Cada año, en esa fecha, el comportamiento de Regulus se volvía un tanto errático. Normalmente no se trataba de nada demasiado notable, apenas un aire diferente en la manera en que se conducía, una leve tirantez en su voz y opacidad en su mirada.

Este año fue diferente; la evidencia del pesar que cargaba era visible, siendo arrastrada por sus pies al pasearse solitario en el cementerio de los héroes, donde su padre no estaba.

"¿Quieres visitarlo?", ofreció sin pensar, pero al verlo voltear con sus ojos gatunos, repentinamente grandes y vibrantes, no pudo arrepentirse ni reflexionar en lo inadecuado que era que un aprendiz saliera del Santuario, o en los peligros que acechaban en el exterior.

Lo llevó. Lo esperó mientras, arrodillado frente a la cruz, susurraba secretos. Cuando terminó, no hizo mención del par de lágrimas que tenía atrapadas en las comisuras de sus ojos, le revolvió el pelo y lo trajo de vuelta sin preguntar o siquiera intentar consolar, a sabiendas de lo infructífero que sería.

Sin embargo, desde el principio subestimó el efecto de su sola presencia, de sus acciones impensadas y las palabras intercambiadas día a día.

Y por eso, por algún accidente, o algo que comenzó a hacer en un momento indefinible, estaba aquí, pasmado y mudo, embaucado por un joven de mirada expectante que le plantaba el beso más estático y dulce de su vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: AkiraHilar lo leyó y tituló ;v;  
> Hecho para el Evento No a la Friendzone (cumpleaños Tauro) del foro SaintSeiyaYaoi-net  
> Palabra de Tabla-Reto del Club de LC: "Vértigo".
> 
> No me pregunten de dónde salió esto XDD Generación espontánea después de estar frustrada con otro fic.


End file.
